


Today

by ariella884



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Fluff, Night, Post-Episode: S05E01 Night, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariella884/pseuds/ariella884
Summary: A crew member passes the command team in the corridor and notices that something's different.





	Today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiaCooper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaCooper/gifts).



> Thank you to MiaCooper for the beta!!! Since she called me out on my last fic about writing more and not being so negative about my writing, this one is for her!

I see them every day about this time and it’s always the same, shoulder to shoulder they leave the bridge and head to one of their quarters for dinner. The predictability of it somehow gives me comfort, but something’s different tonight and has been ever since we came out of the Void; that dreary nothingness that we should have been stuck in for two years. But our Captain found a way, and we were out in only a few months. 

Today, as I’m watching the command team walk towards me down the corridor, I notice they are slightly closer together, arms brushing. To anyone else there is probably no difference between now and how they were walking a month ago, but there’s something off. 

After watching them for five years I’ve found that I can tell their mood based on how they walk together. When one of them is sour with the other, they will walk just ahead and with slightly more space between them. When they are being playful, they walk closer, though still with a proper distance between them, and they angle their shoulders towards each other a bit. When sad, or in mourning of a loss, they walk closer still, but in a way that comforts the other; the backs of their hands gently brushing as they swing back and forth at their sides. 

Today, though? Today, it is something else entirely. They walk in their playful manner, but closer than decorum would normally allow for. And rather than swinging at their sides, their arms move very little, their hands pressed tightly together as though connected by an invisible thread. 

The biggest difference, however, is in the looks that pass between them. Her eyes keep finding his, and his then find hers, secrets exchanging. They lock on to each other with their stares and then have to pull their attention back to the movement of their feet lest they run into a wall or another crewman. 

No, something is there today that wasn’t there yesterday. Something has changed; something big. 

As the couple draws nearer to me, I begin to be able to make out the whispered words between them. _Dinner. Quarters. 1900 hours. _I think nothing of it, as they frequently have dinner together in the Captain’s quarters. As they pass by me, Chakotay slows his pace to walk slightly behind the Captain, as the corridor doesn’t allow for all three of us to pass at once.__

____

____

Once past, I turn my head and that’s when I see it; that is when I finally figure out what has changed. I feel a burst of happiness and energy at what is before me. 

From a distance, it looked as though their hands were merely pressed together due to walking so close, but as I look back I immediately notice that their hands are joined together, fingers interlocked in a much more than friendly gesture. 

I am unable to stop the sharp intake of breath that overwhelms me. And just before I avert my own eyes away from this newly formed couple, I see the Captain turn her head around towards me. She gives me that crooked little smile of hers, her eyes gleaming with something that can only be termed one thing: Love. 

She gives me a wink and turns her attention back to the Commander, again pressing her body up against his side. I turn my attention forward again, a smile too big to hide crossing my face, and know that I am one of the first to learn of this change in the command relationship. 

The Captain and Commander have finally acknowledged what the rest of the crew have long been hoping for. Today, they have finally come home; to each other.


End file.
